Enakhra's Lament
Details Crafting * Firemaking * Prayer * Magic * Mining (if you wish to mine the items yourself) |items = *A pickaxe *A chisel *Bread or Cake (Chocolate cake does work) *A tinderbox *A candle (A black candle will not work!) *Logs *Oak logs *Willow logs *Maple logs *Soft clay *Coal *Crumble Undead runes (2 earth, 2 air, and 1 chaos rune each cast) *5 Coins or a Shantay pass *Multiple runes to cast Fire and Wind Bolt, Wave, or Blast Recommended: *52kg of Sandstone (There's a quarry to the west if you have 35 Mining to mine it.) *Two 5kg pieces of granite (There's a quarry to the west if you have 45 Mining to mine it.) *A second piece of soft clay if you would like your own camel mask *Desert equipment (desert robes and waterskins) *~200-400 Coins for a magic carpet ride to the Bandit Camp *Restore Prayer points before you start }} Walkthrough You can start this quest by speaking with Lazim, who is located just south of the Bandit Camp and west of the Jaldraocht Pyramid (the pyramid involved in Desert Treasure). First, you need 32 kilograms of sandstone. There is a sandstone mine next to Lazim that you can use. At a higher Mining level, you'll get bigger blocks. There are four sizes: 1kg, 2kg, 5kg, and 10kg. You can use your chisel on big blocks to make them smaller. After you've given Lazim exactly 32kg, he will attach them with magic to make a 32kg sandstone block. Use your chisel on the block that he gives you to make a sandstone base. Talk to him again, and then use it on the flat ground next to him. You now need 20 kilograms of sandstone for the body. After you've given him the required amount and he gives you the 20kg sandstone block, use your chisel on it to make a sandstone body, and then attach it to the base. Use your chisel on the statue to refine it and talk to Lazim again. You now have to choose the head of the statue. You may choose between any of the two god's heads or Lazim's head. The outcome will always be the same. Mine two 5kg pieces of granite, not sandstone! Chisel one of the 5kg pieces into a head, and keep the other in your inventory for later in the quest. Use the head on the statue. It will fall apart, causing you, Lazim, and the statue to fall into an ancient temple. The statue will break. Talk to Lazim, take the silver M sigil off the pedestal, and use your chisel on the statue to get a stone left arm, stone right arm, stone left leg and stone right leg, which you'll use as keys to unlock the doors to the rooms. Go around the rooms. Watch the cutscenes of Enakhra (a Zamorakian Mahjarrat) and take the Z sigil, R sigil and K sigil, which together with the M sigil make up the consonants of 'Zamorak'. You may also want to climb the ladders and sandpiles to unlock all four secret entrances. After you've unlocked all of the outer doors with your four limbs, go towards the middle and use the sigil to unlock the door. Cutscenes Enahkhra completes temple.png|Enakhra completes the temple. Attempting to kill Enahkhra.png|The Avarrockians attempt to kill Enakhra... Knights killed.png|But have failed. Meeting Athanakos.png|Athanakos attempts to convert her to the Zarosian side. EnakhraandAkthanakos.png|Enakhra tricks Akhanakos that she's changed... Enakhra freezes Athanakos.png|And freezes him to become a Boneguard. Creating weapons for Zamorak.png|Enakhra's love for Zamorak is endless, and she attempts to create weapons for him. Unlock all four doors from the inside, and then go up the ladder. There is a pedestal in the room you are in. Use your soft clay on the pedestal to make a camel mould (p) and then use the chisel on the remaining piece of medium-sized granite (5kg) to make a new stone head. Place this granite camel head into the pedestal to be greeted by another cut scene. (Optional: Use a second wet clay on the granite head on the pedestal to make a camel mask for yourself.) There are four globes that you must light before you proceed north, based on the four classes of the Ancient Magic spells. *''Note that players must talk to Lazim before the ice and smoke sections can be completed.'' Blood Take the north-west corridor and talk to the frozen knight. Give him your loaf of bread or cake by using it on him. He'll still be stuck, but will no longer be in hunger. Ice Take the south-west corridor and cast your Fire Bolt, Blast or Wave on the frozen fountain to thaw it. Shadow Take the south-east corridor and light all six braziers. Investigate each one to see which item to light. The items are: logs, oak logs, willow logs, maple logs, a candle, and coal. WARNING: Standing too long in this room without lighting any braziers will do damage! Smoke Take the north-east corridor and use an air spell (Wind Bolt, Blast or Wave) on the furnace to clear out the room. Finishing up After all four globes are lit, go north through the barrier. Go up the ladder. If you go south, you'll see a Boneguard. Talk to it, then cast Crumble Undead. You can now climb over the pile of bones. Climb down the ladder. You'll see another boneguard. This time, turn on Protect from Melee, and talk to it. It will try to attack you a couple of times—then, it will be impressed. It will tell you that it was put under Enakhra's control. Agree to seal her in her temple by building a wall. Take sandstone from the pile of bricks, use the sandstone on the wall, and then use your chisel to on the wall to trim it. Once you've built the wall, the boneguard will reveal himself to be another Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. He follows Zaros and is Enakhra's archrival. Enakhra will destroy your wall, and both individuals transform into their true form, the Mahjarrat. They will then teleport away to have their final battle in the North. Reward *2 Quest points *7,000 Crafting experience *7,000 Mining experience *7,000 Firemaking experience *7,000 Magic experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it. *Camel mask (Use a piece of soft clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make.)